Mission of the Heart
by Chettechan
Summary: This story takes place after Sakura defeated Clow reed. Syaoran didn't confess his love for Sakura and just went back to Hongkong. Syaoran tried to forget her but he couldn't. So he went back to Japan only to find out that Sakura changed and hated guys. Now Syaoran has a new mission... and that is to get Sakura's heart.
1. Yesterday and Today

**MISSION OF THE HEART  
A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC  
Part 1: Yesterday and Today  
written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

_Seven Years Ago..._

"Sakura! Congratulations! You finally defeated the Enemy!" Tomoyo said, approaching her.

"Your Mission is now finish," Keroberos said, nodding

"Yatta!" Sakura screamed happily as she jumps.

Syaoran Li looked down and sighed. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "It's time to say goodbye..."

Everyone looked at him. Sakura frowned, "Shaoran-kun..."

Syaoran forced a smile, "Meiling and I will go back to China." He paused; "since... the mission is done, and the cards have chosen their mas-umph" he was silenced by Sakura's sudden bear hug that nearly knocked him over. "Sakura..." he whispered as he hugged her back and then he realized he was crying.

When they both let go of each other, Sakura wiped her tear and smiled at him. "Promise me that we will be friends forever?" she asked,

Syaoran nodded, "Hai."

Sakura raised her hand for a pinky promise, "Pinky Promise?"

Syaoran accepted it, "Yes. I promise."

They both did the pinky promise...

* * *

Seven Years Later...

"Ohayou!"

All eyes on the cheery student entering the classroom and they all greeted her back.

Sakura Kinomoto, age 17. She grew into a beautiful lady that every man in the school dreams of. Years had passed; she is now living a normal life because the two guardians decided to live with Clow Reed in England.

Sakura sat on her chair while waiting for the class to start. Her eyes caught the peony flowers in the classroom vase that was brought by one of her classmates. A certain person entered her mind. _I wonder... how is he? Shaoran-kun..._

Her thoughts were disturb when their teacher entered the classroom.

Sakura sighed as she stands outside the gate of the fuurinkan high. Fuurinkan high was known as a wild high school and up until now, she couldn't understand why in the world Tomoyo decided to enroll in this school. All she knew is that Tomoyo decided to try the wild school to improve personality. _But what's wrong with her personality though? _A sweat drop appeared on her hair as she saw the principal running around the campus like a lunatic.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled seeing her friend, "I came to pick you up," she said,

Tomoyo giggled, "Why thank you, so how is school?" she asked, as they started walking away from the school.

Sakura frowned, "School is fine. On the other hand, your school-"

Tomoyo giggled more, "... is fantastic! The principal is very funny! He kept mentioning us that he doesn't like delinquent students so we should study more and be diligent!"

Sakura shook her head no, "He is the delinquent one... Tomoyo-chan."

"But guess who enrolled here in Fuurinkan high?" Tomoyo asked while Sakura blinked. "It's Meiling-chan."

Sakura gasped, "Hontou ni?" she asked, Tomoyo nodded her head yes. "How is she?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Still the same Meiling-chan."

Sakura sighed in relief, "Yokatta... I thought she has changed."

* * *

The next day after the school bell rang for dismissal, Sakura was about to pick up her bag when she heard someone calling her. She looked and saw three of her classmates approaching her.

"Sakura-chan, we are going to the arcade do you want to join us?"

Sakura smiled at them, they've been inviting her for weeks now but she always bail out at the last moment because of Tomoyo. She picked her bag and nodded.

At the arcade, Sakura just stood behind her classmates playing a dance revolution game. She wasn't fond of that game so she told her classmates that she will look for another game. Everyone nodded and kept dancing. Looking around, she couldn't find an interesting game. So she decided to go back to her classmates. But before she could go back, she saw the game 'Toshingden' she stopped in front of the empty chair and the game was currently on. She remembered how she and Keroberos used to play the game.

"I think I am going to play this game," as she sat on the chair. Whoever left this game must thank her for finishing the battle.

* * *

Someone is sitting on his chair.

Syaoran frowned as he looked at the girl. _Didn't she see the card? _Everyone knows that if there is a card on the machine it means it is reserved. Before his temper increased, he suddenly felt a familiar presence surrounding the girl. So slowly, he approached her and his eyes widened. _Is she...? Auburn hair? Green eyes... _He didn't realize he was already standing beside the game machine and the girl was frowning at him, annoyance showing on her face.

_Didn't someone tell you that it is bad to stare at other people?_

He blinked, "E-Excuse me?"

"You're staring."

* * *

_And you're in my seat._

Sakura gasped, _How rude! _Her gasped turned into frown,"What do you mean by that?"

The guy pointed at the card. "It is reserved."

Sakura blushed as she noticed the card for the first time. How could she not see that card? She was about to apologized but when she saw him smirked, she glared at him. _Well two can play at this game. _"Well Mister-whoever-you-are. Even though this machine is reserved, but you happened to leave it while playing. Which is-"

"Kinda rude?"

Sakura paused and gritted her teeth.

"So tell me Miss-whoever-you-are." His smirked grew wider. "Which is ruder? Me, staring at you or You, stealing my game?"

Before Sakura could retort back, obviously she wasn't an expert in this kind of 'name calling'. She heard her classmates calling her.

_Sakura-chan! Let's go!_

Syaoran looked at the voice where he heard her name. Then he looked back at the girl in front of him waving at them.

"I'll be there in a second!" she said, picking up her bag. Then she looked back at him. "It's all yours. Enjoy it."

He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her and said, "Wait!" he then quickly released her, when he saw her glaring at him, "Sorry! It was a reflex!" he said, his hands up straight in the air.

"To answer your question earlier, you are ruder than me." Sakura said, while crossing her arms over her chest. "Pervert" she added,

"Even at the arcade, you are being pursued? What is your secret?" they giggled.

Syaoran looked at the girls who are now standing beside them. Ignoring them, he looked at the angry Sakura in front of him. "W-What is your name?" he asked, which made Sakura rolled her eyes.

One of Sakura's classmates came to stand in front of Syaoran, "Hey cutie-pie... I don't think Sakura-chan is interested." she said, "But my name is Hikaru Suboshi." She said,

But Syaoran's eyes didn't left Sakura, "Sakura... what?"

Sakura shook her head and looked away, then one of her classmates replied Syaoran. "Kinomoto"

Syaoran took a step back, like he almost lost his balance. The girl he wanted to see for so long is now in front of him and he acted stupidly. It seemed to him that he couldn't move his feet. So, he just stood there while the girls started walking away from him.

_Is he one of your suitors Sakura-chan?_

_No. And I don't know him._

_He is cute though._

_I don't care._

Syaoran blinked, he couldn't believe that the rude girl he met today was his childhood friend... Sakura Kinomoto. _Why is she so rude?_


	2. Mission and Promises

**MISSION OF THE HEART  
A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC**  
**Chapter 2: Mission and Promises**  
**written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

_Tadaima!_

Touya and Yukito looked at her while she was entering the house. They couldn't help but to notice something wasn't right with her.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Yukito asked while looking worried at her, then he put some plates on the table.

"I'm okay..." Sakura said, putting her bag on the table and sat on one of the chairs. "I just... had a rough day... That's all."

Touya stood up and looked at his sister, "Do you want some Takoyaki?"

"No thanks," Sakura replied.

Touya sighed, and still went to get some Takoyaki from the microwave. "By the way Sakura... Where were you earlier?"

Sakura glared at her brother, "Why did you ask that?" she shook her head no, "Now I remembered what happened before." She whispered.

"I don't have the freedom to ask you that question?" Touya asked, sarcastically.

"Touya-kun..." Yukito frowned at him.

"Fine," Touya took a deep breathe, "Tomoyo called for sixth time of this afternoon. I thought you were with her."

Sakura frowned, "I was with my classmates, we went to the arcade."

Touya put the plate full of Takoyaki on the table, "Is that why you are in such a bad mood? Did you lose a game?"

Sakura growled, "I just happened to encounter a rude guy"

Touya narrowed his eyes, "a rude guy?" he asked, "What did he do?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He didn't hurt me... He was just rude-"

Yukito smiled at Touya, "Well, I know Sakura-chan can handle that, after all... she is already used to you"

Touya snarled at him, "Yuki-"

Yukito smiled and put a few Takoyaki on the other plate, "Sakura-chan, here. Give these to Keroberos."

Sakura couldn't help but to smile at him. She loves Yukito ever since she was young. But as she grows older, she realizes that she only loves him like a brother and as her guardian because he is also Yue, one of the sakura cards guardian.

"Arigato, Yukito-san," she replied and then turned to look at her brother "I'll be in my room." she took the plate and her bag and went upstairs.

Yukito smiled at Touya, "Sakura-chan is so beautiful, and as time goes by she'll become more and more beautiful ... you better watch her suitors, Touya"

Touya took a bite on his Takoyaki, "She can handle them." He said,

* * *

Sakura opened the door and saw Kero-chan playing some games. She sighed and put the plate beside him. Kero-chan was delighted seeing that. He was about to say something when Sakura interrupted him. "It was Yukito-san who gave you those, and not me." She said, sitting on her bed.

Kero-chan eyes were full of tears, "How come Yukito loves me but Yue doesn't?"

But she didn't really hear him, her mind was still buzzing from what had happened at the arcade. _He looks familiar... but I couldn't remember where I met him..._ then she frowned, _plus he is so rude._ Then she remembered his look when he heard her name. _Nah... maybe it was his way to catch some girls._

"... and then he didn't really care at all! He didn't even want to play games with me!" Kero-chan wiped his tears and looked at Sakura. "Sakura! Are you even listening to me?"

Sakura blinked, "Oh sorry, Kero-chan... I was..."

Kero-chan sighed, "It's okay... Sakura... I understand..."

Sakura frowned, "I am sorry Kero-chan, it's just that... I've had a lot of things inside my mind right now."

Kero-chan looked teary-eyed at her. "Hidoi yo~ Sakura-chan, you don't care about me anymore. You are like Yue-"

Sakura raised one of her eyebrow and opened her bag. Then she pulled out a disc and waved it in front of the shocked Kero-chan. "If I don't care, I wouldn't buy this for you, right?"

Kero-chan flew towards Sakura and grabbed the disc, "It's the latest game that I want to play!" he looked at Sakura, "Thank you soo much!"

"So aren't you going to take back the words you've said?" Sakura frowned,

Kero-chan looked at her, "I take it back! You are the best Sakura-san!" he sat on her shoulder and hugged her face. "Thank you!"

Sakura smiled,

* * *

A perplexed Syaoran entered his apartment and was greeted by Wei.

"Okaerinasai Master Xiaolang"

Syaoran just nodded and frowned when he saw Meiling walking towards him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, scowling.

Syaoran stood in front of her, his face was emotionless. "Arcade"

"Why did you go there?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"None of your business," Syaoran said, firmly. Then he started walking away from her.

"Xiaolang! I am your future partner! So next time you should tell me where you will-"

He spun around and screamed in frustration at her. "SHUT UP!"

"Xiaolang-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE FUTURE PARTNERS! READ MY LIPS! YOU ARE JUST A COUSIN TO ME! NOTHING ELSE!" Syaoran continued to scream and He then abruptly left both Meiling and Wei looking shocked.

Syaoran slammed the door shut, and screamed in defeat. "Mainichi! Mainichi! Mainichi!" he shouted, "She treats me as if I am married to her!" he jumped on his bed and stared at the wall, "Why can't she understand that I am not interested at her!" he sighed, "kami-sama! it's been so many years!"

Then he closed his eyes and saw the image of Sakura glaring at him. He opened his eyes and frowned, "Why did she looked at me like that? Why didn't she recognize me?" he sat down and hung his head. Shaking his head no, he looked at the bed. "No, I won't give up... she is the reason why I am here in Japan," he said quietly. "She is my Mission."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sakura passed by the arcade and stopped when she saw the rude guy she encountered yesterday coming out of the place. She studied him very closely and for the first time, she felt the familiarity of his aura, and its very similar to-

_Konnichiwa_

Sakura startled and blinked, she didn't realize that the guy is now in front of her.

On seeing that she was lost in thoughts he tapped her softly and Sakura's mind withdrew immediately. "Konnichiwa" he repeated. Sakura just nodded, "Are you going to play?" he asked, Sakura shook her head no, "So... then... can we talk?"

She rolled her eyes, "What are we doing right now?"

He frowned, "I was being polite, Sakura."

"Kinomoto."

"Eh?" He asked, blinking.

"We are not close, so don't call me Sakura." she said, firmly. He chuckled, "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and looked directly at her. "I don't know if... you don't remember me, or if you don't recognize me."

Sakura looked away, "I am not into flirting, especially on the streets-" she stopped and saw the guy gestured a pinky promise. "What are you doing?"

"Promise me that we will be friends forever?"

_Promise me that we will be friends forever? _Sakura's facial expression changed, and she took a step back as she realized what was happening. "Ma-Masaka..." she said, as she covered her mouth.

His smile was captivating and it took her breath away, "Yep its me."

"...Shaoran-kun?" she asked, in a whisper.

She made his heart leap for joy, finally! She remembers him. "Hai. I am back, Sakura. I am so sorry for-" he stopped when he felt her body on his. "E-Eh?" he yelped, she was hugging him so tight that he could feel her breath on his skin. But before he could hug back, her hug became tighter. So tighter that she was choking him, "Sa-Sak-Sakura! Ca-Can't brea-breathe!"

She released him and gasped, "Oh I am so sorry!" she said, anxiously apologizing. "It's just that I missed-" she stopped abruptly and looked down; her face is as red as an apple.

Syaoran chuckled, "It's okay Sakura, I missed you too."

Sakura calmed herself and looked at him again, "So... why did you came back?" she asked, "I mean... is there a problem?" she asked,

Syaoran smiled at her, "Actually... I came to Japan... because I have a mission."

Sakura took a step towards him and whispered, "Is it about the cards?"

This time, it was Syaoran who blushed and his head almost blow up. "Uh.. n-no, k-kinda personal" he said, taking one step backward.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, inadvertently grabbing his right hand.

"Urk!" Syaoran shivered with excitement, "Um..." he is lost for words, He couldn't seem to break himself free from the stare, and he felt he was drowning in her emerald beautiful eyes

"Shaoran?"

"huh?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"Do you want my help?" Sakura asked, coming closer to him. Syaoran's heartbeat was increasing. "Shaoran-kun?"

_Ochitsuite kudasai_ Syaoran said to himself, he took a deep breath and said, "M-Maybe?"

Sakura smiled and released Syaoran's hand which was a great relief for Syaoran, "So what is it?" she asked, excitedly. "I am really excited to be working with you again!" she added.

Syaoran scratched his head, looking at her. "It's not yet the time to reveal my mission... I.. hope you understand."

Sakura blinked and then smiled a little, "But I will know that mission right?" she asked, Syaoran nodded. "I can help you, right?"

This time, Syaoran looked deeply into her eyes, "Yes, Big Time."


End file.
